Promises and Guns and Flowers, Oh My
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Spolier warning, see chapter one... Four years later, things are happening in the Amestris State Military base. royai.
1. Spoiler Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

What? You don't know what I'm talking about? Oh come on! Where have you been these last four years? Okay, time out. I'm gonna ask you some questions and I need you to mentally answer either 'yes' or 'no'. Got it? Let's begin...

1. Do you know who Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist is?

2. Do you know who Riza Hawkeye is?

3. Do you know what a Homunculi is?

4. Do you know who Maes Hughes is?

5. Do you know Maes Hughes was killed by a Homunculi?

6. Do you know who Fuhrer King Bradley is?

7. Do you know that Fuhrer Bradley is a Homunculi?

8. Do you know that Roy Mustang killed Fuhrer Bradley?

9. Do you know Hawkeye cared for Mustang after the killing of Fuhrer Bradley?

10. Do you know what your name is?

If you answered 'no' to any question, please stop reading this story and go catch up on your FMA facts.

If you answered 'no' on question ten, please slowly back away from the computer, carefully walk across the room, go find a chair as far away from electricity as possible, and sit down without touching or saying anything.

For those of you who answered 'yes' to all, please enjoy the story and disregard this test.

"This test will self-destruct in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Just kidding. No really, enjoy the story."

A/N - Strange, I know. I'm known for it. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Promises and Guns and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter One

It was over. The homunculi were out of the State Military. And Roy Mustang was the Colonel who made this happen. He emerged from the battle with only a few scars, one being the loss of his left eye. Riza Hawkeye, well, she was the one who saved Mustang's ass... AGAIN! After months of healing, they were finally able to return to the military as newly promoted General Mustang and Lieutenant General Hawkeye. Things went on peacefully. Nothing changed. Well, almost nothing. One normal day, Mustang was a little off, more then usual. He didn't do his paperwork and didn't even flinch when Hawkeye used her gun to motivate him. He just sat there staring off into space. After a few rounds, Hawkeye gave up and worked on her work.

"Sir, it's almost 2300. 'Please' do your work."

Hawkeye gave a last plea for corporation. But it failed. She sighed and walked over to his desk, hoping maybe a little lead would do the trick. As she reached his desk, she pulled her gun and aimed, this time at his crotch.

"Hawkeye!"

Mustang jumped off the chair as a bullet just missed his 'you-know'.

"Sir! Paperwork."

Hawkeye moved her gun and aimed at him again, where he laid on the floor. He ducked aside of his desk and crawled away from her. She watched with steady eyes as he disappeared. Then, taken by surprise, Mustang jumped up behind her and grabbed her, placing a hand over her mouth and another one on her hand holding the gun. She knocked the gun to the floor and held her still. Her eyes were widened with fear. What was he trying to pull.

"Promise not to scream, yell, shoot, kick, hit or kill me. Then I'll release. Promise?"

Hawkeye slowly nodded her head and he released her. She turned quickly around to face him.

"Sir!"

Her angry words perched through his head. Her face showed complete anger towards him and he didn't blame her. She bent down and picked up her gun, aiming it at him.

"You promised."

She continued to aim it, but then, slowly, she lowered her gun by her side.

"Now, I have another question I would like to ask you."

Mustang walked back around to his desk and sat down. He reached into his middle desk drawer and fished around for something.

"Hawkeye, you've followed me through the ranks correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you've pushed me higher?"

"Yes, sir. Where are you going with this sir?"

"I'll ask the questions Hawkeye."

Hawkeye just stared as her looked through his messy drawer. Finally he found what he was looking for and quickly pulled it and put it in his uniform jacket.

"Hawkeye, my final question if a little more personal."

"Sir, I don't approve of personal questions, especially when the work needs to be done."

"I under stand. Just one more question. Please."

"Okay. But then, it's back to work."

"Yes, of course."

Mustang stood up and began walking around the room and Hawkeye put her gun away. He paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to say and how to say it without getting his nuts shot off.

"Now, I want to become Fuhrer someday. You know. I've told you this many times before. But when I do become Fuhrer, I don't want to do it alone. I want someone to follow me..."

"Sir, I've already told you I would follow you."

"Yes, but remember, Maes said the same thing, and look, he's now pushing up daises at the military cemetery. He was pushing me, and he got himself killed."

"Sir..."

"Hawkeye, I would like to have a promise from you. When I become Fuhrer, I would love it if you stood beside me, not behind me. Always there, not just for protection, but as a friend."

Mustang stopped at the wall and stared at a framed photo of him and Maes. He smiled and winked at the photo. He could of sworn the image of Maes winked back. He shook his head and moved on.

"Now, I don't just need a subordinate behind me. I need a friend next to me. To guide me in more then military ways. Someone who will be there inside and outside of these military base walls. Someone willing to go the distance."

Hawkeye had her head tilted to the side and she was staring at him in a confused manor. She gave him permission to ask a question, then do paperwork. She was slowly regretting it. He was dragging out his question and it was getting later and later and she was tired.

"Sir..."

Mustang ignored her plead and continued rambling. He then did something unexpected. He walked over to her from across the room and stood completely still. His face lost all expression and he gazed into her amber, tired eyes. Hawkeye straightened up and stared back. She wanted to go home. Then, out of no where, mustang dropped to his knees. Hawkeye stared with a look of utmost shock and confusion.

"Please follow me. Stand next to me, as my subordinates, my friend, my companion."

Mustang pulled something from his pocket and held it in front of him. Hawkeye's woke right up and stared at the box.

"When I become Fuhrer... Riza, will you marry me?"

The box was opened to revile a silver braided chain. On the chain was gold band with a diamond shinny brightly. Hawkeye couldn't speak. She was frozen. Her eyes watched the ring sparkle. She noticed the chain and couldn't possible wonder why he put an engagement RING on a necklace. Then it hit her. Fraternization. It was illegal. They could be court marshaled. Unless he became Fuhrer and changed the rules. Thus the chain. To always wear the ring, but in secret. She smiled as she felt tears threatening her eyes.

"Yes."

She whispered to herself as she dropped to her knees and knelt before him staring into his dark eyes which held so much emotion right now; fear, love, lust, anger. All bottled up into one unknown emotion. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes."

She whispered again, this time in his ear. He smiled as he fumbled with the box behind her back. He removed the necklace and unclasped the clasp. He pushed her back and then clasped the necklace around her neck. The ring hung below her collar, making it easy for her to hide it under her uniform jacket. She looked down at the sparkling ring. His gloved hand found it's way to her chin and he lifted up her head, where his warm lips met her's.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading.

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Promises and Guns and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Two

Now this engagement was indeed a secret. Should anyone know, Mustang and Hawkeye risked court marshaling and even death. She wore the ring daily, never taking it off, not even when she showered. At work, the ring was tucked under her jacket and the chain hidden by her collar. All anyone could see was a small glisten of silver at the right angle. But when they did a double take, it was gone. No military personnel was allowed to wear jewelry that touched the uniform. Then, when she walked outside of work in civilian clothes, she wore the ring proudly around her neck, never her hand. It shimmered in the sunlight. Everyone figured it was a family heirloom, not a promise.

So days turned into months and months into years. Soon, four years had gone by and it was time to elect a new Fuhrer. Mustang was getting closer and closer to his dream. Hawkeye never stopped using her gun as motivation and he never gave up. They were gonna get married, no matter what it took. Then, the day came.

Mustang was sitting behind his desk, hidden by the stacks of unsigned paperwork. He was staring at two frames that sat perched on his desk, also hidden my the papers. One of the photos was of him and his buddy Hughes. It was taken the day Mustang became a state alchemist. The other photo was an even special one. It was of his fiancee, Riza Hawkeye.

"General."

"Yes Hawkeye?"

Mustang looked up and had to almost stand to see Hawkeye in the doorway. His paperwork stacks were very high. He was just so damn determined to not do his work whenever Hawkeye wasn't in the room.

"You have a memo from the Military Board."

She walked over to his desk and stopped at the sight of the paperwork.

"Sir, the paperwork."

He smiled at her, and she didn't flinch.

"Yes Hawkeye. Lovely stack of paperwork aren't they? I've worked 'so' hard on them."

"Work 'hard' on them, sir? You mean attempting to break the world's record for 'tallest stack of paperwork'?"

Havoc, Armstrong, Fuery and Breda began laughing. Mustang growled behind his papers and sat back down. Hawkeye placed the memo on his desk, between the frames, and walked over to her desk.

"Thank you Brigadier General. And who knows, I might make the record."

A loud bang and a bullet whizzing over his head told him the record would not be broken today. A few papers from the top of the piles flew off and landed atop the memo. Mustang looked down and picked up one of the papers, thinking it was the memo.

"Order for new ammunition for the military assigned guns. The more Ishbal fights back. The more bullets used and the more quickly we run out of ammunition. We need to order more ammunition then before to keep up with the demands of today's wars. Please initial and sign...?"

"Sir, thats one of your paperwork."

"Right, I knew that."

Mustang put the papers back on the pile, sweat dropping. He then saw the envelope and took it, slowly opening it.

"What do they want now?"

He grumbled as he carefully read the memo, half fearing he was denied the right to become Fuhrer, the position he applied for a year ago. He then quickly shot out of his chair, knocking it over and startling everyone in the room. Hawkeye jumped from her chair and stared at him. Havoc and Armstrong just stared in shock as Mustang stood board stiff, with an emotionless face. Fuery and Breda just looked on in awe.

"Sir?"

The subordinates all said together. Just then, Mustang fell backwards, stiff as a board, hands still clutching the memo. He landed on the hard floor with a thud.

"Mustang!"

They ran behind the desk, Hawkeye falling to her knees next to him. Havoc, cigarette in mouth, checked for a pulse. Hawkeye, fearing the worst, pulled the memo from Mustang's hand and read it out loud.

"General Roy Mustang. We are sorry to inform you that your request to become Fuhrer has been frowned apon."

Everyone stared at each other and Hawkeye continued reading.

"Even though there is currently no Fuhrer, the first person to make a request (which was you since you applied a year before we asked people to apply) will not be guaranteed the job. Nor the person who submitted the most applications (total, you submitted twenty-six... hundred). But in the end we are pleased to announce that we still went though and carefully monitored you and reviewed your application. You shall be crowd the new Fuhrer of Amestris State Military on the eleventh day of June at 2200. Congratulations. Signed Amestris State Military."

She rose a hand to her mouth and smiled. There, atop the memo was the official green and white symbol of the military. At the bottom, a General had signed the page, then stamped it with the boards red seal, which was a smaller version of the military symbol.

"Oh my!"

"What!"

"This is awesome!"

The subordinates all said as Hawkeye waved the memo around for all to see.

"He's...he's the new Fuhrer!"

The subordinates all forgot about their fallen leader and began celebrating. Armstrong began flexing his muscles as sparkles appeared. Havoc, Hawkeye and Breda began jumping up and down while Fuery smiled and cheered with everyone else, all dodging the flying sparkles which filled the room. All their hard work had finally paid off.

"He made it!"

"He's the new Fuhrer!"

"Go Mustang!"

"Shouldn't we be saying 'Go Hawkeye', I mean, she 'is' the one who did the work?"

"True, but right now, this is Mustang's time to celebrate!"

"He's not doing much celebrating, I think he's dead."

"No, I checked, he had a pulse."

As they all cheered, Mustang slowly came back to normal and noticed this subordinates all cheering around him, paying him no attention.

"Doesn't the 'Fuhrer' get a hand?"

With his hand raised in the air for help, he waited patently for the assistance that never came. Hawkeye stopped celebrating and turned to face Mustang. She smiled and began clapping her hands. Soon the others did also, laughing.

"Ha ha Very funny."

"We thought so, sir."

"Just shut up and help me up!"

Mustang posed his hand to snap and Armstrong lifted Mustang off the floor and gave him a large bear hug. At Armstrong's feet, Hawkeye's dog Black Hayate began barking happily. (Actually, he wanted to go outside for doggy business) Mustang was put down and he straightened his jacket and took a deep breath to refill his lungs. (Armstrong has that affect on people)

"Congratulations... 'Fuhrer Mustang'."

"Thank you."

The door opened and in walked Falman, Ross, Fullmetal and Sheska.

"Whets all the noise for?"

Ross asked as she and her comrades entered the noisy office.

"It finally happened!"

Havoc replied and ran up to her taking her hands, spinning around happily dancing, taking her along for the ride.

"What? Hawkeye shot him in the head?"

Falman asked as he casually sat down in an empty seat.

"No."

Fuery replied. He continued to cheer with his co-workers, then he noticed Sheska and froze. He has had a long time crush on her. He began blushing and she did, too.

"Oh, she shot him in the balls. About time."

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist smiled as he walked into the room. Behind him his brother Alphonse, now back to human, and Winry Rockbell walked in, curios about all the noise.

"No. He's Fuhrer!"

"Mustang?"

"Yes!"

" 'The' Roy Mustang? As in, Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang?"

"Yes!"

Ed just stared in awe as Winry and Al joined in on the celebrations.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Promises and Guns and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Three

Months later, everyone was standing in dress uniforms, even Ed and Al, and were all awaiting the crowing of the new Fuhrer. Millions of military personnel stood in Central's court yard, all stiff and saluting as an old General walked onto the stage and began to speak.

"On behalf of the Amestris State Military, I am proud to introduce our new leader and commander in chief... Fuhrer Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist."

The crowd in the court yard cheered as Mustang stood up. He was somewhere in the middle of the crowd standing with his subordinates. They all started to cheer and pat him on the back. Everything he worked for (or Hawkeye worked for) has all come down to this moment.

"Go Mustang!"

Once on the stage, he looked out into the crowd and smiled. There was every one of his friends; Havoc, Armstrong, Breda, Fuery, Ross, Falman, Fullmetal, Rockbell and even Black Hayate. Mustang then noticed, someone was missing. The General who made the announcement, handed Mustang a certificate and a large blue velour box that had on it, encrusted the green and white Amestris Military symbol. Everyone cheered as Mustang accepted these items. He slowly opened the box and looked at his new badge, rank bars, and shoulder stars. He closed the box and smiled, turning to face the cheering crowd.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Mustang called out, waving his hand in the air. He looked around, scanning for the missing person. Where was she?

"Mustang! Mustang!"

The crowd began to cheer. Everyone continued to cheer as confetti and military hats began to fly through the air. The air was crowded with things flying everywhere, making Mustang's search harder. As the cheering continued loudly, Mustang thought he heard a scream. His eyes scanned the crowd for danger, but saw nothing. Soon, gun fire was heard and the crowd went silent. Then, screams where heard again. Mustang handed the general the stuff and he took off running. Behind him, other officers ran.

"Show yourself!"

Mustang yelled as he ran into the building and saw a black shadowy figure standing in the middle of the hallway. The other officers formed behind him. Mustang took a step closer and he kicked something. Looking down, he picked up a gun. He turned it over in his hand. It looked like an ordinary military issued black pistol. The only difference was the handle. It was a soft silver cushion for comfort grip. He looked back up at the man.

"Ah, if it isn't 'Fuhrer' Roy Mustang."

The figure laughed. A black cloak was draped over this man, encasing his body in blackness. A hood was on his head shielding his face from view. He slowly turned around, holding something in his large muscular arms. It could now be seen, the man was shirtless and he was buff. Then, noticed in his arms was a person. The person was struggling to break free of the man as they kicked and wiggled. But the man's arms were not budging.

"Let them go!"

Mustang yelled. The man laughed, a most evil laugh.

"Oh, you want your little birdie back?"

He laughed again as the prisoner continued to struggle. As it did, light was shown from the windows, onto the face. It was a girl. But who, they still didn't know. The man put a large hand under her chin and cupped her face. Mustang and the officers got into battle stance.

"Poor, poor little horsy. Your little birdie isn't within your reach."

The man let out a loud booming laugh. Armstrong stepped forward and stood next to Mustang. The cloaked man was larger then Armstrong. The man looked down into his prisoner's eyes. They showed fear. He smiled. Thats what he wanted. Mustang thought for a second then looked at the gun in his hand. His eye widened when he looked at the handle more closely.

"Let her go!"

He called out as he raised his hand to snap. He now relised the gun he was now holding was the personal gun of his Hawkeye. He gave it to her three years ago as a Christmas gift. It had on it an etching of a hawk. He personalized it because it made that gun special... and unique.

"You want her back?"

The man moved his hand from her chin to her neck and squeezed causing her to gasp for breath.

"Then come and get her!"

He released his grip and ripped off the necklace from around her neck, breaking the chain. He tossed it over to Mustang and he caught it, looking at it. It was the engagement ring he gave her. When he looked up, smoke filled the halls. When the smoke cleared, the man was gone.

"After him! Find him! He has Brigadier General Hawkeye! Move!"

Mustang ordered as thousands of officers ran past him. He didn't move, he watched as they ran. Fear held him still. He looked down at the necklace in his hand, the ends of the broken chain had some red on them. He looked closer and relised it was blood. That man hurt her when he ripped the necklace off.

"Damn him."

Mustang growled through gritted teeth as he clenched his fist tightly around the necklace and ring.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Promises and Guns and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Four

Mustang didn't look like he had just received his life long wish of becoming Fuhrer only hours ago. He looked like he just got demoted instead of promoted. He was sitting in his office sulking over two objects he was holding. In his left hand, he held a necklace with a ring on it. In his right, was a special unique gun. All around him were boxes full of all his stuff that was to be moved to his new, larger Fuhrer office. He pondered for a moment.

"Who would dare hurt Hawkeye?"

Just about everyone in the military knew that if you messed with Hawkeye, she either shot your balls off, or Mustang would burn you to a crisp. It just didn't make sense to hurt her.

"Fuhrer, sir?"

Havoc entered the office and looked apon his superior.

"Yes?"

Mustang looked up and put down the objects.

"We have a lead sir."

Once those words left Havoc's mouth, Mustang was standing by the door, holding it open.

"Then let's go, we don't have time to waist."

"Sir..."

"Why are you stalling?"

"Because sir. The lead isn't a place or person. It's a warning."

Mustang turned around and faced Havoc who, in his hand, held a piece of crinkled paper.

"It was tossed into the building just minutes ago."

Mustang took the paper quickly and read it out loud, as other officers formed behind him in the hall.

"Flame. If you ever want to see your precious Hawkeye ever again, you will do as I say. Should you choose to disobey me, I will kill her. Gently at first, then I will make it more painful. So, just stand by and wait like a good little pony and I will send you information 'shortly'."

Mustang stared at the appear with eyes burning. If his alchemy was controlled by his eyes, that paper would have been burnt long ago and ten times over.

"Sir, this was with the note."

Havoc pulled two crinkled photos out of his pocket and handed them to Mustang. Mustang took them and stared at them. His eyes softened when he saw it.

"Hawkeye..."

The first was a small photo of a girl in military dress uniform, blond hair down flowing along her shoulders. Her wrists and ankles were tied and a cloth was in her mouth, keeping her gagged. At first glance, it looked like she was standing, but closer, he noticed she was hanging from some kind of chain. A chain came down from the top of the photo and had a hook on the end. The hook was hooked to the chains that bounded her wrists together. A brightness was coming from the bottom of the photo, shinning brightly on the captive Hawkeye.

"Who sent this?"

Mustang was furious. Who ever this man was, he meant business.

"We don't know sir."'

mustang then looked at the second photo. It was closer to her face. He could see the fear in her amber eyes as large arm stretch from the left side of the photo, holding a very sharp knife to her throat. There was a cut on her cheek showing that this man would do anything to get what he wanted. Mustang couldn't help but break down. He dropped the photos and the paper to the floor and just stared at his empty hands.

"Sir?"

Fuery stood behind the Fuhrer with concern.

"It's my fault."

"Sir?"

"I can't believe I..."

"Sir, what's wrong?"

Mustang just shook his head. He walked from his office and headed down the hallway. His mind was racing.

"My fault. If I only...she wouldn't be...oh Riza...why?"

He walked, thinking to himself.

FLASHBACK

"Riza my love."

Mustang smiled as he stood in his office, boxes full of his stuff were stacked everywhere. He was going to be moved into his new larger Fuhrer office as soon as the ceremony was over. Right now, he stood looking at his reflection in a small table top mirror which sat on his desk. He ran a hand through his black hair and smiled at his reflections. Hawkeye walked up behind him and was holding a large black box. She opened the box and held it out to Mustang. He smiled and reached into the box, pulling out all his medals, one at a time, and pinning them to his dress uniform jacket.

"Yes?"

Hawkeye smiled as she watched him prepare.

"Are you ready to head down? They are expecting us."

"No sir, I'm not ready. And they are expecting 'you'."

"Ah, but Riza. They shall expect you too. After all. You are the one who got me here."

Mustang smiled at his reflection and turned to face her. He ran his hand through her hair which was down at the moment and smiled.

"You should leave it down more often, it fits you.

"Rules say..."

"I can't wait to change rules."

Mustang then leaned down and kissed her lips softly. As he pulled back he ran his finger over the silver chain around her neck.

"I also can't wait to see you wear the ring on your hand. Right next to a matching gold band."

He smiled and she smiled back.

"Sir, they are waiting for you."

Havoc stood in the doorway. Mustang began to leave. He turned to see Hawkeye placing the empty box on the desk.

"Coming?"

"I'll be right down. I just need to do something."

She smiled as he shrugged his shoulders and left with Havoc. Hawkeye stayed behind, working her hair in the table top mirror.

END FLASHBACK

"I should have known something was wrong when she didn't come down. She never would have missed it."

Mustang continued to walk down the hall. As he approached the staircase, Edward Elric ran up to him, looking pissed off as ever.

"Mustang!"

Ed yelled as he ran up the stairs and stood inches from Mustang.

"What FullMetal?"

"Some ass outside just called me short, handed me this, then ran away before I could give him a piece of my mind."

Ed thrusted out a folded piece of paper at mustang. Mustang looked at it.

"Something 'shortly'."

He said to himself as Ed growled. Mustang unfolded the paper and read it out loud as another photo fell out.

"Your Hawkeye is okay... for now. I want the Flame alchemist to come to 452 Derksly Road tonight at 2300 sharp. A challenge between me and you will decided the fate of your lovely Hawkeye. Be late and she died. Loose the battle and she dies. Bring reinforcements... she dies. Got it? Good! Tonight then. And remember, you decides her fate now."

Mustang stared at the note then bent down to pick up the photo. Hawkeye was hanging high off the ground in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Below her on the floor was some kind of red markings. They could be made out from the angle the photo was taken from. From the photo, it looked as if Hawkeye was about 25 feet off the ground. He could see if she was alive or not from the distance. Mustang looked at his pocket watch.

"2200! Shit! Edward, go upstairs and give this to Havoc quickly!"

Mustang handed Ed the paper and photo and ran past.

"But, what... hello!"

Edward growled and ran to Havoc where he handed him the paper and photo.

"Shit!"

Havoc and the others read the note and looked at the photo. They then looked at the clock on the wall.

Outside, Mustang was running quickly through the dark streets of Central. He had only an hour to get to Eastern or else Hawkeye dies.

"Damn it!

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Promises and Guns and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Five

""Train bound for Eastern leaving at 2215, or 10:15pm now boarding. Please have a nice trip.""

Mustang ran onto the station and flashed his pocket watch. The conductors jumped aside and allowed him through. Once on the train, he ran up to the driver's cabin and slammed open the door.

"Hey you can't...-"

"Shut up! I'm military and I'm on an important mission. This train needs to fly right now and get to Eastern before 2300."

Mustang growled as he grabbed the driver's collar and lifted him off the floor.

"Y...yes sir..."

The driver was put down and quickly began moving the train forward. People began running to catch the early departing red locomotive. Mustang looked out the window and saw the people running, with the civilians, he saw his military officers and FullMetal. He didn't stop the train. He couldn't risk Hawkeye's life. The train rolled on quickly, leaving passengers and officers stranded in Central.

"Sir, we need to make a stop shortly to stock up on more coal. The quickness of the train drains coal quickly."

The driver turned over his shoulder and looked at mustang. Mustang growled.

"We don't have time. Just keep driving. Should something happen to the train because of this run, the state will pay for repairs. But right now, we can't delay!"

Mustang turned from the driver and faced out the window. The dark trees and night sky moved quickly past as the train drove as fast as it could. Everything out side was a blur. Not much to look at. In the passenger cars, Mustang could hear the complains of the passengers that made it on the train. They didn't like the speed, it was too fast for them. On a normal day, he would listen to the cries of the villagers. But today, right now, he didn't care. All he wanted was Hawkeye alive and in his arms

"Arriving in Eastern in a few minutes, please hang on for a quick stop."

The driver called over the speakers as he saw the lights of the Eastern station just ahead. Once within reach, the driver pulled a lever which dropped down the trains breaks and emergency breaks. The train began to squeal as it slowly slowed down.

"Thank you. The military thanks you."

Mustang smiled as he left the cab and walked to the door. The train was still moving pretty quickly when he opened the door. He watched as the platform rushed by. Once the platform was in reach, he jumped from the train, as it continued to roll quickly by, completely missing the station. Mustang landed on the platform and rolled. He then stood up, saw confused and scared faced of civilians and then began running.

"Shit!"

He saw a clock on the station wall. It was 2245. Derksly Road was about three miles away, which was 15 minutes in a car, 45 minutes on foot. He ran as fast as his feet could take him. Exaughtion from the long day was beginning to take a toll on him. He rounded on the block, only five minutes to go.

"Leonard Street. Barns Drive. Maryville Drive. Derksly Road. Moonshine Road. Wait!"

Mustang stopped running and turned around. He passed the street. He ran back and bolted down the dark road. It was empty, no lights no nothing. All that lined the street were dark empty warehouses. He knew one was not empty. One held his Hawkeye. But which one? He slowed down his pace as he pulled out his pocket watch.

"2259."

He breath a heavy sigh. Just then, something bright flashed by and knocked the watch from his hands. The watch hit the ground and shattered into a thousand pieced. The light disappeared.

"Now it's even. Both of us are on an even playing field. No watches, no military, no nothing."

The voice from earlier that day echoed through the road. Mustang turned around and as the dark figure from before.

"Welcome Flame. You your death!"

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Promises and Guns and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Six

"Who are you...and where is Riza!"

Mustang turned and raised his hand, ready to snap. He was tired, yes, but seeing that man made his blood boil. (no pun intended).

"You'll see her soon enough."

The man laughed as he tossed a photo at Mustang. The photo caught the wind and landed right in front of him. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of a dark cement floor with a large red alchemy circle on it.

"Death! That circle is alchemy, ready to kill instantly any thing, person or animal that touches it. Would hate to see your lovely Hawkeye fall 25 feet to her 'death'. Instant Death! Dead from the fall mixed with death from alchemy equals a dead little Hawkeye and a sad little Mustang."

The man laughed as Mustang snapped his fingers and sent a wave of fire streaming at the man. He jumped and dogged the attack perfectly. When he land, he tossed his cloak off to relieve his buff chest. Large muscles covered his chest and arms. He was so muscular, he had no neck. His head had some white hair in the back tied into a ponytail. The rest of his head was bald. Dark red eyes shot out into the night. On one arm, was an alchemy circle tattooed in red. It was for water. The other arm had another red alchemy circle, this one for earth.

"Who are you?"

Mustang readied his hand again.

"I am Garth. I call myself 'The Quicksand Alchemist'!"

He flexed his muscles, looking very similar to Armstrong, and showed off his tattoos.

"Are you state?"

"No! All thanks to you!"

"What are to talking about. I don't control the exams. I only just today became Fuhrer!"

"I know. I've been watching you. Monitoring your every move."

The man stopped flexing and stood very still, telling his tail. Mustang could only watch.

"I signed up for the exam the same time you did. I studied many years to take the test. Then one year, I did. I was smaller then. I was also weak and a nerd. But, I passed the written part with flying colors. The interview was a breeze. Then came the last part. The physical part. I created a very large, very strong statue of Fuhrer King Bradley. It was a spitting image of him. Just enlarge. Composed completely out of dirt and water. It was almost hard. Almost dried and permeate. Then you. You came up with your snobby attitude and blew it down. Flames everywhere. Blasting through everyone's exams. Including mine. You were named the newest state alchemist. The Flame Alchemist."

Garth took a step forward. The full moon ahead cast a gently light onto the street. As clouds moved about, the moon disappeared as did it's light. Then reappeared. It did this all night for it was a partly cloudily night. Mustang took a step forward.

"Not my problem. You didn't pass. Don't blame me."

"But I will. I took break. Did more studying. Thought maybe it was my fault at first. Then I retook the exam. I was about to test, then I saw you. Standing next to the Fuhrer. Looking all proudly. You kept your eyes on one tester. A small boy with long blonde hair and a red jacket. He had a metal leg and arm and he had a grin that showed he was a smart-ass. Just like you. I was up all that night studying and practicing. I got no sleep. I was tired. I was the once who created the large pillar. The one who was completely drained after creating it. The one who's pillar was destroyed by that stupid kid's flower power."

Mustang stared. This man was starting to seem familiar. He now remember this guy. Of course he changed ALOT in the years gone by.

"I had no say."

"Don't lie!"

"I was only there for protection of the Fuhrer."

"You had your hand in on it. You wanted that kid to win. You probably poisoned the Fuhrer's mind!"

"No, your wrong!"

"Don't lie!"

Garth then pulled a small box from his pocket. It was black and had a red toggle switch on it. On the back, written in red was Mustang's name. But his name was scribbled over. Below his name was Hawkeye's name.

"Ah, this little thing was meant for you. But I decided to are with Hawkeye. I figure, id I can't kill you, I'll make you suffer. Thats the reason I attacked today. I attached you get all comfortable with her. I almost decided to sneak the Fuhrer a secret memo warning him about your fraternization planning with your lieutenant. But then decided, I would wait for your heart to really get involved. Then I would strike! Hitting you harder then ever by harming your angel!"

Garth tossed the box in the air and caught it. He repeated this a few times until a flash of flames rushed by his head. He looked over at Mustang who was very pissed.

"Don't toy with me Garth! That's human life your playing with! Leave her out of this. It's me you want!"

Garth laughed. He turned on his heels and walked away, entering a warehouse door. Mustang ran after him.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Promises and Guns and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Seven

"Show yourself you dirty bastard!"

Mustang ran into the dark building and looked around. After he entered, the door slammed closed and locked behind him. Mustang jumped and turned. Then, behind him, inside the building, he heard something turn on. He turned again and saw a large spotlight hanging from above. He squinted his eyes, then he saw. Hawkeye was hanging about twenty feet from the ground, the circle right below her on the floor. This spot light was the only light.

"See. Here is your Hawkeye. Now, you want her back. You will fight me. Then you will judge me and when I win, you will hand over a State Alchemist pocket watch and declare me the Quicksand Alchemist."

Mustang spit on the floor and moved forward. It was hot in the building. Since it was middle of June. He unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it to the side, along with the butt cape. He pulled his gloves on tighter and stared at Garth. His eyes did a quick up look at Hawkeye. She was awake and watching him. Garth left her awake. Makes the fall more painful for her... and him.

"Riza!"

Mustang looked up and yelled to her. She began to sway back and forth to signal she hears and sees him.

"Better be careful little one. You might swing right off that there hook."

Garth laughed and looked back at Mustang who was watching Hawkeye stop swaying.

"I will save you! Don't worry!"

"Don't hold your breath girl! This man will be nothing but a pile of dust when I'm finished."

Garth jumped into a fighting stance and waited. Mustang stood still. He wiped his brow and then removed his white shirt., making him bare-chest. Even from above, Hawkeye could make out his chest and thought 'Damn he's hot. Now just get me down!'

"Ready flame?"

"Bring it Garth!"

And with that said, he snapped his fingers and sent flames crashing over to Garth who was about seven feet away. Garth jumped out of the way and the flames hit some dusty boxes in the back. A loud explosion followed.

"Ha, ha! This place was once a gun factory. Full of gunpowder. Kind of ironic. The military's flame alchemist and his sharpshooter girlfriend shall die in a 'dead' gun factory."

He laughed and then jumped as Mustang sent over more flames. Garth then slammed his hands together, then on the floor. A large crack was heard as the floor split in two. Mustang walked backwards trying to escape the cracking floor. He then saw water quickly rushing through the crack. Mustang quickly thrusted his left hand into his pocket and removed his glove. Just as he expected, the water came up and splashed him, just missing his right hand. He snapped again, sending more flames. These flames hit Garth, and sent him backwards with a loud thud.

"You little bastard!"

Garth stood up and sent another watery earthquake at Mustang. Yet again, Mustang sent more flames. This continued for about half and hour, both men getting injured.

"You wont win!"

Mustang yelled over to Garth as both men began to stand back up.

"Yes I will, or she gets it!"

Garth pulled the box from his pocket and played with the toggle.

"What?"

"You loose, she dies, you win she dies. Have fun!"

Mustang froze. He couldn't believe this. Hawkeye's life was in the hands of a mad man. He looked up at her and just stared. He couldn't risk her life anymore. He looked straight up, twenty feet, his eye meeting hers. She looked down at him, fear filling her face. She didn't want him to get hurt at the price of her life. She began to sway again, moving the chains on the hook.

"Riza no! Stay still! You'll fall!"

Mustang yelled up. She wanted to fall. She wanted to end this. She began moving her mouth, trying to ride herself of the gag. Finally, she was able to move it and it fell around her neck.

"Roy!"

She called out. Garth looked up pissed.

"Shut but bitch!"

"Don't call her that!"

Mustang, now pissed, shot a powerful burst of flames at Garth, tossing him into the far distant wall. He didn't move. Mustang waited, then began walking over to Garth. Just as he was about to grab the box from his hand, Garth opened his eyes, smiled and grabbed Mustang's wrist. Mustang's eyes hot open as he was tossed away and landed with a hard thud, right next to the circle.

"Roy!"

Hawkeye called out. Mustang moved only his eyes when he saw the circle. He carefully stood up and moved away.

"You can't defeat the flame that easily."

Mustang smiled and wiped his brow. Garth growled. He wanted his battle to end. Mustang then sent up flames. Garth send a quick wave of water, soaking Mustang's hand.

"Shit!"

Mustang cursed out loud looking at his drenched hand.

"Now the little pyro can't hurt me."

Garth laughed and Mustang growled.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Promises and Guns and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Eight

"Ha, ha! I'm not out yet."

Mustang laughed and tossed his wet glove to the side. He then pulled out his left glove and put it on. He snapped his fingers and sent flames crashing by. They completely missed Garth.

"You miss loser!"

"No I didn't."

Just then, a loud explosion was heard. This explosion sent Garth flying, the box flying from his hand. It slid across the floor and landed at Mustang's foot. He bent down and picked it up. Garth stared in horror and fear. Mustang walked closer, putting the box in his pocket carefully. He snapped again, and again, and again, and again. Sending more and more flames at Garth. Mustang no longer feared Garth, for he now held the box and Garth was no longer a threat to Hawkeye.

"You can't beat the flame alchemist."

More flames appeared, surrounding Garth. Then, Mustang stopped. He remembered something very similar to this.

FLASHBACK

Ishball. Mustang was standing in a small house posed and ready to snap. In front of him was a small man holding a gun. Mustang hesitated and the man shot at him. The, Mustang snapped his fingers, exploding the gun and unused gunpowder. The man died instantly as Mustang walked from the burning building. Then, he saw it. A child on the second floor screaming and crying for help. Before long, the flames covered the house, killing all that was inside.

END FLASHBACK

Mustang stared, sweat forming on his brow. He took a step back. Garth noticed this and attempted another attack. This time it was aimed at Hawkeye. A large wave or water and dirty flew into the air, knocking the hook off her chains and she started a long fall down, screams erupting from her. Mustang saw this and with one large snap, sent Garth flying into boxes of gunpowder, exploding him and the boxes. Dead.

"Hawkeye!"

Mustang ran forward trying to catch her. He forgot all about the circle on the floor. He reached his arms out, grabbed her just as she fell. His left foot took one more step to remained balanced. That once last step, landed on the circle. Mustang felt something in his foot and quickly tossed Hawkeye to the side. A large bright flash of light appeared and engulfed Mustang.

"Roy!"

A/N - Sorry so short. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Promises and Guns and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Nine

"Roy!"

Hawkeye pushed herself up into a sitting position and watched as the light surrounded Mustang. It was blinding and she had to turn and close her eyes, tears forming. After about five minutes of the light, the ware house door burst open and in ran Havoc, Breda, Fullmetal, and Armstrong. The ran over to Hawkeye and all watched the light show. After five more minutes, the lights disappeared, along with the circle. All that was left was a motionless Mustang lying sprawled on the floor. Once untied, Hawkeye and the others ran to him.

"Roy!"

"Fuhrer!"

"Mustang!"

"Come on, wake up!"

They shook him. But he didn't move. Hawkeye fell backwards onto her knees and just stared. He risked his life for her. Just like she did all those times before. The men turned away and looked at each other. Havoc and Fullmetal walked to the exit, going to call for military medical assistance. Armstrong rested a firm hand on Hawkeye's shoulder before he and Breda left as well. Hawkeye just sat there. She couldn't do anything. Her mind began to race. Memories flooding back to her.

FLASHBACK

""Colonel!" A blond haired military sharpshooter ran up to her superior officer.

"Hawkeye, I can handle this." The colonel replied as he pulled on a white glove.

"Sir, I suggest you don't!" She replied stepping next to him.

"I can do this fine." He began to run ahead of his officers.

"Mustang!"

Hawkeye ran next to the colonel and tripped him, sending him flying backwards, causing him to fall on the ground in a puddle.

"Thats no way to get promoted Hawkeye." He said firmly.

"Your useless in the rain colonel. A wet glove can't make flames." She replied with a stern face, then turned to face the attacker. She drew out her black pistol and ran ahead, firing at the attackers. Soon other officers followed her.

END FLASHBACK

She saved him then. He was so stuck up he never even thanked her. He never even relised how stupid he was acting. But in the end, she forgave him. And life moved on. Or did it. She was still saving him, almost daily.

FLASHBACK

"Colonel!"

She can see Mustang lying face down in a puddle of his own blood. She runs to him, dropping her gun as she did. At his motionless body, she fell to her knees and began to shake him.

"Colonel! Mustang! Please wake up!" She shook him some more before giving up and falling atop in, crying into her arms.

Three days later, Mustang does wake up. But inside a house. He looks around and relises he can only see out of one eye. He looks around and sees a sad Hawkeye sitting next to him.

"Hey..."

She looks up and looks at him. In her hand she is peeling an apple to feed him. He reaches his hand out to her and runs it through her hair. She stops peeling and stares at him.

"I'm sorry." She looked into her lap.

"For what?" He pulled his hand back.

"For not getting to you in time, for not protecting you."

"Nothing is perfect. The world is incomplete, and that is why it's beautiful... Riza."

Hawkeye looked up at him and smiled.

END FLASHBACK

"Just this one time, I couldn't save him."

Tears threatened her eyes as she watched him lie helplessly on the floor. As she fought back the tears of her lost Fuhrer and lover, she saw something move. She wiped her eyes and looked own. There, Mustang's arm began to move. It rose up and touched her face. Slowly, his eyes opened and he smiled.

"No, It was my time to save you."

He smiled and began to sit up. Hawkeye's eye were wide with shock as she watched her suppose to be dead Mustang ... live.

"Roy!" Hawkeye threw herself into his waiting arms. Together they stood up as the other's ran back into the building. They watched as Mustang was fully alive and well, holding Hawkeye in a warm embrace.

"Sir? How?"

Edward asked.

"The circle was a death circle."

"Either my alchemy canceled out this alchemy or he drew it wrong."

Mustang smile. Then, from his pocket, he withdrew the neck and ring. He slid the ring off the chain and dropped the broken chain to the dirty floor. The men all watched as Mustang took the ring and handed it to Hawkeye.

"Remember your promise?"

He smiled at her.

"Yes."

And with that, the ring was on her hand and their lips were locked.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Bells and Uniforms and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Ten

Six months later, Mustang yet again stood before a large crowd of his friends and military personnel. In a special white military dress uniform, that had the identical style to the every day uniform. Many badges and rank bars adorned the chest of the jacket, and on the shoulders sat all his golden ropes and designs. Mustang smiled. Next to him, in navy blue military dress uniforms, stood Armstrong, Havoc and Fullmetal. Today was the day. He was gonna marry Hawkeye, the love of his life. He had waited four years and eight months, but it was worth it all for this one moment (and maybe the wedding night).

"Thanks Maes for the advice."

Mustang smiled and looked up at the ceiling. Behind him was a priest who was waiting patently holding a book. Mustang took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Images of his first meeting with Hawkeye passed before his eyes. Then all the times he spent with her on the field and in the office. All right down to the day he proposed and then became Fuhrer.

"Ready?"

Mustang turned to face Fullmetal who was standing directly next to him smiling. He was the best man. As much as they didn't get along, they were still close friends. Mustang nodded his head. He looked into the crowd and saw Gracia Hughes sitting in a front row smiling. Mustang tapped his hand on his jacket pocket to signify he had the picture she gave him of Maes. Maes Hughes always told Mustang to get a girl, and he finally listened.

"It's time."

Mustang looked down the aisle as the music began to play. Light shown through as the bridal line began to march in. In front, holding a pink basket was the ten year old Elicia Hughes. A small baby blue dress with white lace brought out the blue in her eyes. Her long blond hair was pulled back into pig tails which had ribbon braided in it. She smiled and began to walk, tossing white and blue and pink flower pedal on the white carpet. Next to her, with a small white pillow tied to the collar, Black Hayate walked happily wagging his tail, which had two small silver bells tied to it. On the pillow, was tied two gold rings. Behind Elicia and Hayate, were the brides maids. Dressed in navy blue military dress uniform skirts; Maria Ross, Winry Rockbell, and Sheska, walked down happily holding small bouquets of blue roses. They smiled as they walked down the aisle. They couldn't believe this day was here. Everyone knew Mustang loved Hawkeye and she loved him. It just took them time to admit it. Ross winked at Mustang as she passed. She knew something Mustang didn't. Mustang gulped.

The brides maids walked to the front and smiled as they passed the now nervous Mustang. As they took their places at the alter, everyone stood up and turned to face the door. They were waiting for the bride. And just as a dark figure came into view, Mustang got cold feet. He turned and attempted to leave, but FullMetal grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back to place.

"Not happening. Do you really want to piss her off? I recall Winry telling me Hawkeye is carrying her gun under her jacket, just in case."

Fullmetal smiled and Mustang gulped. He forgot how dangerous Hawkeye was. He attempted to leave again, but yet again was stopped. As Hawkeye walked down, it was seen that she was wearing a special white military uniform - complete with matching mini skirt. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and a small veil that went down to her mid back was tied into the bun with small white roses. As Hawkeye got closer, she took her small bouquet of blue and white roses and gently bumped her jacket opened quickly, showing for a quick second, that she had her gun. Mustang, who was the only one who saw, gulped. Hawkeye smiled again and brought the flowers back in front, concealing the gun once again.

"Welcome one and all, to the marriage celebration between Fuhrer Roy Mustang and Brigadier General Elizabeth Hawkeye. Any objections, speak now or hold your tongue forever eternally."

Mustang almost spoke against his own wedding, in fear of meeting 'the gun' at home after the wedding. But he held his tongue in fear of 'the gun' now.

"Good."

Mustang took Hawkeye's hand and they stood right next to each other as everyone looked on. They were standing so close, that they blocked everyone's view of the priest.

"Elizabeth Hawkeye, do you take Roy Mustang as your husband, till death do you part, in sickness and heath, rich or poor?"

Mustang turned to face Hawkeye and smiled his trademark smile.

"I do."

"Do you Roy Mustang, take Elizabeth Hawkeye as your wife, till death do you part, in sickness and heath, rich or poor?"

"I do."

"Please exchange rings."

The couple exchanged rings and placed one on eachother's hand.

"By the power vested in me and by the authority from the State of Amestris, I introduce for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Roy & Elizabeth Mustang."

Everyone cheered as Roy quickly wrapped his arms around Riza and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. As he wrapped his arm around her waist, he quickly checked to make sure the safety was clicked on her gun. To everyone else, it looked like he was trying to 'get-it-on' at the alter. Roy continued to kill Riza, not wanting that moment to end. Cameras flashed and people cheered.

A/N - Also, in case your wondering, Military personnel get married in their uniforms. So I took the uniforms and made them more unique and more 'wedding-ish' by turning them white. Also, I felt like giving Riza a neat name. I've read many stories and also have written many stories where Elizabeth is short for Riza. If you have a problem with that, call 1-800-GET-BENT. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Bells and Uniforms and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Eleven

"Riza!"

Roy called from the dining downstairs in the 'Fuhrer's' house.

"What?"

Riza called back, unsure of what he really wanted. He was very demanding these last few months, ever since Trinity was born.

"Come here! I don't know how to work this thing."

Riza ran across the house, from the study, knowing exactly what was wrong. She entered the dinning room and froze. There was Roy holding the three month old Trinity, with a baby bottle next to him on the table. He was looking all over the little girl trying to figure out why she was crying. He began to tip her upside down when Riza approached.

"Roy!"

Riza took the baby. She began to cradle the baby in her arms as Trinity stopped crying. Riza then took the bottle off the table and quietly feed the baby. Roy watched as Trinity drank quietly and perfectly for her mother. Then, the nanny came in and took Trinity from Riza, carrying the baby upstairs into the nursery to put her to bed.. Riza smiled as she watched the baby leave, then she sat down across from Roy and looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"I can't believe you don't even know how to take care of your own daughter. You call yourself the Fuhrer?"

"She's a girl."

"Point?"

"That is the point. Girls are hard to figure out, demanding, and most of the time... their cry are pointless and meaningless."

"I'll remember that Mr. High and Mighty, Fuhrer of Amestris, next time you crawl over to my side of the bed!"

Roy stared at her as she walked from the dinning room, pissed as ever. He smiled his trademark smile and quickly caught up to her. He walked right up behind her and wrapped his arms around her once again tiny waist.

"Why crawl..."

He snuggled his face into her shoulder and breathed in her sweat sent of perfume and the slight mist of gun powder. He began her pull her closer to him as he took a few step towards the grand staircase that would lead up to their bedroom.

"... when I can start there."

And with that said he lifted the un expecting Riza into his arms and began the walk up to their large master bedroom.

THE NEXT DAY

Sunlight peeked in through the curtains as it danced across the white sheets of a very large bed. Tangles in the sheets was a petite woman who was wearing only the cover sheets. Behind her, standing on the floor wrapped up in blue pants and a white shirt which was still unbuttoned, stood her husband of two years. He was smiling at her sleeping form, not wanting to wake her yet. But, his efforts were a failure as she slowly stirred and rolled over.

"Good morning angel."

He smiled as she looked up at him yawning.

"Morning."

"Trinity is up and downstairs with the nanny."

"Okay."

She sat up and puled the covers tighter.

"What time is it?"

"0700"

"Okay."

She crawled from the bed, sheets still wrapped around her as she made her way to the bathroom inside their room. She stopped at him and kissed him lightly on the lips, he wrapped his arms around the room again. She peeled away from him and continued to the bathroom. After showering, drying and dressing, she emerged in a black shirt, blue butt cape, black boots and a matching blue mini skirt. She grabbed her jacket from the bed and walked from the room.

"Good morning Janet."

Riza smiled at the nanny as the baby Trinity was brought out to her.

"Good morning ma'am. Is Trinity accompanying you two to work today?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay, she is dressed, fed and ready waiting in the study in her playpen."

"Thank you Janet."

Riza smiled and walked from the nanny and into the study which was across the large house. She entered and already saw Roy sitting down behind a desk reading a newspaper. On the desk playing with a pen was Trinity giggling. Riza walked in and picked up Trinity.

"'sir', we need to go."

"Yup."

He replied, not moving.

"Roy."

"Coming, coming."

He put his paper down and stood up. Together they walked from the house, Trinity in Riza's arms and they made their way into the waiting car. At the Central Building, they made their way up to the large office of Fuhrer Roy Mustang. Inside, there were two desks; one large for Roy and one small for Riza. In the middle of both desks was a large playpen, donated my Gracia Hughes. Inside were some toys. The back wall was cover with windows and all the other walls were covered with books and book cases.

"Good morning Fuhrer, Brigadier General and little Ms. Trinity."

Havoc saluted and smiled at the giggling baby girl.

"Havoc, do me a favor so I don't have to. Got down to the cafeteria and get some milk."

Roy smiled as he watched Riza place the baby in the playpen then take her seat behind the desk.

"Yes sir"  
Havoc left and allowed Roy to go to Riza.

"So, how often will we be bringing her to work?"

"Until she can go to school."

"Um..."

"Hey, your the Fuhrer."

"Yes."

"You don't want her here."

"No, no. I love her here. Just what happened when there is a war?"

"The nanny and Gracia said she'll help."

"Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"Paperwork sir."

Roy turned to his desk and saw the stacks of paperwork on his desk.

"You never give up?"

"No, sir."

And with that said, Roy went to his desk and began his work for the day. In front of his desk sat Trinity playing with a large teddy bear., Across the room sat Riza, signing her papers. He smiled. This day could get any better. His Life couldn't get any better. Everything was perfect...

Or was it?

A/N - Sorry so lame. I need to fill in. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Bells and Uniforms and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Twelve

Well, everyday after that one moved on pretty much the same way. Day in and day out they sat in their office doing paperwork and making calls. Trinity sat between them playing. And soon enough, she was able to walk and talk and alike all toddlers, she was annoying. But the way they kept in behaving was promising to take her to work only if she behaved. She always cooperated. She always wanted to be with her parents. She never thought anything could end their happiness. She was a six year old. She was happy. She was rich. and she had everything she ever wanted. Two great parents. A large house. A puppy and two kittens (thanks to Al Elric), Black Hayate. Lots of toys and lots of friends (mostly military personnel). And she was in kindergarten! And she loved it. After school, she was dropped off by the bud outside of the Central military building. Everything was perfect...that is until that day.

"Good bye Trinity! Don't forget my part is Saturday and we have no school tomorrow. Don't forget!"

A little girl with long red hair waved from the bus window as a little black haired girl jumped off.

"I wont forget June! I promise! My daddy said he'd drive me over and my mama will pick me up! See you then!"

The little girl waved good bye as the bud drove away. Behind Trinity was a man dressed in military clothing. He was assigned to greet Trinity everyday after school for her protecting. Being the daughter of the Fuhrer, you life was always in danger.

"Hello...Trinity."

The man walked up silently and tried to smile.

"Hello Fuery!"

Trinity smiled and ran over to him. She smiled big and happy as she flashed him a painting she made in school.

"Do you think my parents will lie it? This is me when I'm older and in the military. This is my daddy still as the Fuhrer and this is my mama still as... Um... her rank. And this is Hayate."

The girl smiled and pointed to the happy military stick figures. One was taller and had black messy hair, above his had it read 'daddy'. The next was a shorter and had long black hair in pigtails, above it's head read 'Trinity'. The last figure was tall as the first and had messy blond hair, it read 'Mama'. Then next to the blond was a small black dog, above it's head it said 'Hayate'. In the top corner, in a teacher's handwriting it read, 'The Mustangs, a happy military family'. Fuery just stared. It was a happy picture, but it wasn't the right time.

"Trinity, we need to talk."

"Later, I need to show my parents the picture."

And with that said, Trinity ran into the building and headed upstairs.

"Daddy! Mama!"

She yelled as she ran down the fifth floor hallway. Other officers all walked out and watched. They knew something and they couldn't bare to stop her. Everyday this happened. She would run screaming down the hall and her parents would greet her at the office door, hugs and kissed shared. A happy moment all loved to watch. But today, as she ran down the hall, no one greeted her at the door. No hugs. No kisses. She pushed open the door and stared.

"Daddy? Mama?"

The office was empty. No people. Just furniture and books and papers. Her small desk for homework was next to the window. On it was a note written in her mother's handwriting. She picked up the note and read it.

"Dear Trinity. Something has come up and your father and I needed to leave. Please behave fore Fuery and the others. Gracia Hughes shall come by around 4:30PM, to pick you up. Please behave. Love Mom and Dad."

Below her mom's handwriting was her dad's handwriting.

"PS There is come candy in my lower drawer, help yourself."

Trinity stared at the letter as she dropped her picture on the floor. She knew being in the military meant her parents might one day need to go to war. But she never wanted it to happen. Tears filled her eyes as Fuery walked up behind her.

"Trinity..."

"I want to be alone."

"Trinity..."

"I want to be alone!"

Trinity crinkled the note in her small hand and Fuery walked from the room, closing the door behind him. He didn't go far though. He stood right outside.

Inside though, Trinity was sitting on the floor next to the window crying. In one hand was the crinkled note, in her other was the dog tag she wore. Her dad gave it to her when she was three. She always wore her dad's or mom's when they were at home and not paying attention. She would pretend to be doing paperwork, which is all she ever saw her parents do. Sitting on the floor drawing lines and circles on papers saying she was doing 'paperwork'.

"Mama...daddy..."

She cried silently as she stared at her dog tag which read...

'TRINITY MUSTANG

Daughter of Fuhrer Roy

and

Brigadier General Riza Mustang'

Trinity wiped her eyes as she let the tag fall back down and hang around her neck. The picture she pained sat next to her. Everyone in the picture was smiling. But right now, she wasn't smiling. She crinkled up the picture and ripped it in half. She tossed it to the side and ran out the office door, no longer crying, just mad. She didn't get far though. Standing in her way was Gracia Hughes.

"Trinity."

"Hi."

Trinity stood still for a moment. Then without warning she burst into tears and hugged Gracia. Gracia bent down and put an arm around the small child, holding her tight.

"It's going to be okay, sweety."

Gracia picked up the small child and began to carry her outside to her awaiting car.

A/N - So sad? I know. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Bells and Uniforms and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Thirteen

"Riza, you okay?"

Roy walked into a military tent and walked over to the quiet lady in the corner. It was close to 2400 and she was staring at a photo. He rounded on her and saw the photo. It was the little black haired girl.

"She's fine."

"I know."

Roy put his arm on her shoulder and sat next to her. It was hard for her to leave early that morning when the news came of the attacking rebels in Ishbal. She had left her daughter a note and Roy added to the note. But, still it was the first time wither of them have been away from her for long. He rested his head on her shoulder and watched her put the picture back inside her jacket, right over her heart and next to her dog tag.

Back in Central, Gracia was making up her daughter's old bed in a small pink room. Trinity was downstairs playing a board game with the now teenage Elicia. They were playing 'Sorry' and Trinity was winning, of course Elicia was letting her win.

"Okay. Trinity, it's time to get ready for bed. You can borrow some of Elicia old clothing tonight and in the morning. Tomorrow we will got to your house and pick up some things. Okay."

Gracia walked down stairs and smiled as the girls picked up the game. As Trinity ran upstairs to bath herself, Gracia walked over to Elicia and sat next to her.

"You okay honey?"

"Yes. It's just, I know how she feels. I lost my daddy in war. Or something like a war. But now she might loose both her parents. I can't imagine that."

Elicia leaned back and laid on the floor. Her mother watched quietly, then her eyes wanders up to the picture, the same photo Elicia was looking at. It was of Gracia, a five-year-old Elicia and the late Maes. They were smiling and all happy. But Maes is gone now. As the smaller photo next to it proved with Gracia and a ten-year-old Elicia.

At this time, over in Resembool, A girl with long blonde hair sat staring out the window into the starry night. Behind her , sleeping in a small crib, lay two little boys with blonde hair. They were around the age of three. The girl in the window continued to stare until a very old lady with long gray hair walked up behind her, smoking a pipe.

"Winry you need your rest. Edward will be fine. He's always pulled out before."

Yes I know. And Grandma, you shouldn't be smoking. At your age...-"

"Don't give me that, this smoking of mine is what's kept me around all these years. Now get to sleep."

"Yes."

And with that the old lady walked from the room. The girl, Winry, walked from the window and went to the crib. She watched her babies sleeping peacefully.

"Sleep peaceful Ed and Jon."

Then she kissed them on the head each, and walked back to her window. She stared up at the full moon and smiled.

"Oh Edward, please be careful."

In Central, Trinity was suppose to be tucked into the bed, safe and sound. Instead she was staring up at the moon. It was big and bright and was the only light that light up the small house. She stood next to the window, head resting on her hands and leaned into the window.

"Daddy, mama, please come home safely. I miss you so much."

Back in Ishbal, the soldiers were sound asleep in tents. In the same tent as Riza, was Maria Ross. The only to females in the military were basically forced to share a tent. In the tents surrounding the females, were Havoc, Armstrong, Falman, Breda, Brosh, Roy, Edward and other military officers. Well, Ed and Roy were suppose to be sleeping. Instead, they were sitting outside the tents staring up at the moon. Both had people back home.

"I hope Winry is all right."

Ed stared up and smiled.

"With that grandmother of her's, I'm sure she fine. Not to mention that wrench she always has."

Roy smiled as he too looked up.

"I just home Trinity is okay with this. This is the first time we've left her."

"If she is anything like you, she's fine. Probably taking good care of herself."

The boys continued to stare up at the moon for the remainder of the long night. To tired to sleep, and too scared as well.

The following morning, The two boys are found sound asleep outside the tents. Ed is spiraled out across a rock and Roy is sleeping behind the rock. They look completely tired. Ross and Riza stare at the two boys with interest.

"Men."

"You said it."

The two girls grab a bucket of water that is meant to put out camp fires. They smile evilly at each other then together, dump the 'cold' water atop of both boys. Together the boys jumps up screaming about the coldness.

"Morning Fuhrer sir."

Ross salutes as does Riza, both laughing. The boys stare at the girls. Roy is about to reply to their stupid actions when a yelling is heard. At a distance a military look out officer is running screaming something about Ishbal. As he got closer, it was easier to understand him.

"Attacking! They are attacking! They are coming!"

All remaining officers awake from their tents and arm themselves with weapons. After about five minutes, they surround the rock Roy and Ed were sleeping on. Standing on the rock is Roy, giving out orders. Next to him, on the right side, stood Riza. On the left side, stood Edward.

"Listen men, and women, this battle should be quick. They are weakened from the yesterday. We killed many of their so-call 'army'. But don't get smart. They could still be strong. I want Calvery three to go around , and attack from the west. Wait for my command. Calvery two and four, follow through north and south until you are in the forest, wait out for Ishballians and then strike. Calvery one, stick with me. We shall hit them head on from the east. Move out!"

With that, the four Calveries split up and headed in their respectful directions. Once they were gone, Roy stood before his Calvery.

"Fuhrer, what about the remaining state alchemists?"

Riza whispered up to him. He sweat dropped and looked over to where Edward was standing. There were about six state alchemists standing around.

"State Alchemists! You'll be divided into three teams. I want you to quickly catch up with the Calvery I assign you to."

Roy spoke quickly as the alchemists walked up to him, ready to fight.

"Cloud and Strong Arm, go North. Fullmetal and Aura, go South. Ice Blood and Shifter, go west. Now move out!"

With that said, the alchemists moved on to catch up with their assigned Calveries. Roy jumped down from the rock and faced his men, and woman. The only girl in his Calvery was Riza. They all stood around waiting.

"We move east. We should hit into them head on. Beware of the typical traps and surprise attacks. We will be crossing into forest areas, so stay alert. In the forest areas, I want you to each have one partner, the forests will be dense and I don't want anyone split up. We are stronger together. It should be about a mile until we reach the desert area through the forest. If we don't hit trouble, about a half hour minimum. Let's move out."

Then his Calvery of twenty men and one woman began their march into battle, weapons at the ready. After they had matched from their campsite, Roy stopped, and his Calvery marched on by, stopping one they were in front. Riza turned to watch as Roy raised his hand and snapped. The entire military camp site was destroyed. Can't leave anything behind that could aid the enemy.

"Let's move."

They continued to march on. Well, not really marching, just walking.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Bells and Uniforms and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Fourteen

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Snap BANG!

BANG!

Snap BANG!

The Calvery under Fuhrer Roy Mustang fought on against the rebelling Ishbals. With the Flame alchemist on their side, they had a good chance to win.

BANG!

BANG!

Ishbal fought back. A military man with spiky red hair fell to the ground. His gun falling from his hand as he fell into a puddle of his own blood, eyes wide. Riza was behind this man. After he fell, she saw his attacker.

BANG!

The Ishballian was dead. Shot down by one bullet from the gun of Riza. She clicked out the empty clip and tossed it. She grabbed another clip from her belt and loaded the gun.

BANG!

Riza ducked down ad a gun went off. She turned around and saw Havoc smiling, cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Havoc then turned and ran back to his previous area of fighting. Riza breath a sigh of relief and turn back around, gun aimed at the rebels. A few more rounds found the heads and chests of about fourteen Ishballians. Once her area was cleared, she ran over to the Fuhrer who was standing behind a large oak tree.

Snap BANG!

He snapped his fingers and sent another direct line of fire towards an on coming line of rebels. They all fell to the ground, charred and burnt.

"Fuhrer sir, my side is clear."

She reported with a salute. On the battle field, you could of sworn that they were never married. They were just superior and subordinate. Fighting side by side to protect each other and the rest of the military.

"Good work Brigadier General."

He snapped his fingers again and took out yet another rebel. More rebels came up and Riza stood her stand next to the Fuhrer. She aimed her gun and fired off a few rounds as he burnt the ones she missed. Well, she didn't miss them, she just didn't aim at them. She clicked out her empty clip and felt her belt for another one. She grabbed it and reloaded her gun. Each clip only held about twenty bullets..

"Sir, I'm out of ammunition. My last round."

"This battle should be over soon. Find Havoc or Breda, they might have a clip or two to spare."

"Yes sir."

Then she carefully aimed her next two bullets and took out four rebels. Another line of rebels came and she shot them down with four bullets.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

She shot down more rebels. One snuck up behind her and placed a gun to the back of her head. Neither she nor Roy moved.

"Looks like I've got you now military."

Riza flinched, eyes closed. Roy didn't move, he only closed his eye. Then, the man pulled the trigger.

Click!

Click!

The man continued to pull the trigger. But his gun was empty. Riza smiled, did a quick movement, rolled to the side and aimed her gun at the man's chest.

BANG!

The man was dead. Roy fired once more in front of him then turned to face Riza.

"You okay?"

"Yes sir."

She stood up and brushed off dirt from her legs. Remember, miniskirts. Then aimed her gun and shot down about five more using only five bullets. She went to fire again, but stopped.

"Fuhrer! Over here! I think they are multiplying!"

A frantic Havoc screamed over as more rebels fired at him. Riza looked at he Fuhrer then she ran off in Havoc's direction. Roy burnt two more rebels then ran behind Riza. Over at Havoc, Riza got down on one knee and began to shoot down rebels. Behind her, Roy stood.

Snap BANG!

BANG!

Snap BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

They continued to fight. Soon they were surrounded as the other remaining military officers joined the three. About only ten officers remained. Then, out of no where, the rebelling Ishballians surrounded the military. There was about twenty rebels.

"Stand your ground troops. We will win this."

Roy whispered to the officers. He didn't move, and neither did Havoc nor Riza. The military all had their backs to each other, aiming at the rebels. The forest was quiet. The Ishballians were staring down at the cornered military. Everyone had some kind of weapon drawn and aimed at their target. Riza did a quick look at her gun. Only two bullets left. She looked up and saw the rebels moving in closer, guns aimed. One rebel had his riffle aimed at Riza's head. He was about three feet away. Next to that man was two others. They too had their guns aimed at Riza. The other rebels had their guns aimed at Have and Roy. Behind Riza, she didn't know where the rebels were aiming. All she knew was she needed to aim right.. or else.

"Give up military. We have already defeated you other band of jerks. About fifteen men and one woman. Poor thing, hate killing woman, but she killed my brother."

The rebel smiled. He must of been their leader. He was the one with the riffle, aimed at Riza. Riza figured that Maria Ross and the rest of Calvery three, was all dead. She glanced up at Roy from the corner of her eye. His face was emotionless.

"Look here men."

The man rebel spoke with a large grin.

"We get to kill their 'Fuhrer'. Isn't that a specialty."

BANG!

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Bells and Uniforms and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Fifteen

BANG!

A rebel fell flat on his face in front of Riza, lucky for her, it was one of the men with a gun aimed at her. After that one shot, everyone broke out into gun fire... and well, fire.

Snap BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Snap BANG!

BANG!

Rebels and military officers fell to the ground. Riza aimed her gun at the remaining man before her as other around her fought on. She fired once. Dead on. The man fell.

"One left."

She thought as she turned around to face the rest of the rebels. Everyone continued to fight. Only about three rebels remained.

BANG!

Snap BANG!

The three rebels. Only six military officers remained. The military officers looked at each other. They had gotten caught in the forest. At full strength, they fought on. Then with only six left, the had to move on.

"All right, let's go to the North and see how many men we have left. We already lost Calvery three, they were west. Now lets move out."

They began their walk out of the forest. Riza slowed down to where Havoc and Breda were walking next to each other.

"Hey, how you doing on ammo?"

Havoc asked Riza.

"One bullet left. You?"

"Completely out. You Breda?"

"Two left."

"Damn, I was hoping one of you would have an extra clip."

"Nope sorry."

With that, she picked up her pace and went back up to Roy. She walked right up next to him. He knew she went to go check on ammunition with the men. By the look on her face, it didn't seem good.

"We're all out."

"Maybe the next Calvery will have some. You got anything left?"

"One bullet. Havoc is completely out and Breda has only two bullets left."

"Save it for defense only. I want you moved to the back along with Breda. Havoc I want mostly out of line. I need him to receive his strength."

"Yes sir."

And again, Riza stopped walking until she came apon Breda and Havoc again. They walked together through the desert area. Night time was starting to fall. The sun was sinking to the left of them, making them shadows moving north. Riza filled the two men in on what Roy told her. Falman walked up and joined in on the conversation. He informed them that he had one whole clip left and it was in his gun.

"Keep it. I'm moved to the back with Breda. Go tell the Fuhrer."

Falman saluted and then went up to join Roy.

"So we are in the back?"

"Defense only."

"Damn."

A/N - Sorry so short. I'm not really one for fight scenes. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Bells and Uniforms and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Sixteen

In the north, Roy's Calvery met up with the remanding fifteen of Calvery two and the ten from Calvery four. The set up camp in the shadows of the forest. They made camp at the edge of the forest so they could watch everything from the desert side easily. Two officers were set up as look out. There were about five wounded who needed to rest and three who could continue to fight with injuries.

"I'll go get some more water."

Edward stood up from where he was leaning over a fight officer. He was helping the others fix up the wounded. The one man he was next to had a large cut on his left lag that went from his knee down to his ankle. Once back to Central, it would have to be removed. but on the battle field, they didn't have the equipment.

"Edward, come here."

Havoc called out from where he was helping another wounded man.

"Yes sir?"

"How many alchemists are left?"

"Roy, me, and Armstrong."

"Thats all?"

Havoc looked shocked. Roy was currently resting inside a small tent. He was shot in the left arm and had a bandage on it. It wasn't bad enough, he could still fight, but he needed rest.

"Yes sir."

Riza walked up from behind them. In her hands were three empty water bottles and one bucket. On her hip were four more bottles. Ed had in his hand another empty bottle. The bottles had belt clips on them for easy carry. She walked up to the boys. It was a hot night and most of the men had removed their jacket and under shirts. Riza however, could only remove her jacket. It was a black tank top. Her silver dog tags were hanging down just below her breasts. One tag said her name. The other said her rank. She bent down next to Havoc.

"Do you need more water sir?"

She asked.

"No, we are good. We still have two bottles left."

"Edward?"

"Yeah, We're out."

He handed her his empty bottle and she clipped it to her belt. She began to place the empty bottles in her hands, into the empty bucket.

"You going?"

Havoc asked.

"Yes, sir."

She replied as she began to turn.

"I'll send someone with you. Your unarmed."

"I'm good sir. I have one bullet left. I'll defend myself."

"I don't know."

"I can take care of myself. I've survived worse."

She smiled and began to walk away. She stopped at Breda and bent down to talk to him. He, too, was helping a wounded man. Breda looked at her then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a flashlight and handed it and an empty bottle to her. She turned on the flashlight and began walking into the forest where she knew their was a fresh water stream. She carefully moved the flashlight from side to side. Stopping to scan the forest whenever she heard a noise. Behind her the glow of the campfire and noises of the military began to fade away into the distance as the noise of the stream and glow of the moonlight got closer.

"So beautiful."

Riza smiled as she looked at the stream. An almost full moon hung overhead and reflected white light onto the stream. A gap in the tress gave a perfect view of the stars over head. A few flowering trees and bushes surrounded the stream. To the left, the stream went down a small waterfall then continued on. To the right, the stream curved and disappeared around a corner and more flowers could be seen. She stared for a moment.

"This is not something you usually see in a battle."

Then, she removed the bottles from her belt and bucket and lined them up. A total of nine bottles were laid empty next to the stream. She decided to fill the bucket first. As the water rushed in, it splashed onto her hands which were dirty and sore from the gun. Once the bucket was full of fresh, clean, and cold water, she placed it back on the shore. She then leaned forward on her knees and placed her hands into the water. She allowed the water to clean the dirt from her hands then splashed the water onto her face and cooled off for a moment. She looked at her hands in the stream. The water moving gracefully over them. She saw the small golden ring which circled her left ring finger. She smiled. Her ears still listening for anything. Then behind her, she heard a snap of a branch. She quickly turned on her side, drew her gun and aimed.

"Easy their. I'm just getting some water."

It was only a military officer. He had short brown hair. He walked past her and sat down next to the stream. He filled his bottle and took a long swig. Then he filled it again.

"You okay out here... ma'am..?"

He looked at her with concern. He then re clipped his bottle to his belt.

"I'm fine. And it's Brigadier General."

"Right, sorry. I just didn't see any rank."

He blushed and smiled as he then walked past her heading back to camp. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was almost caught relaxing. In battle, an officer is not allowed to relax. She looked back at the stream and began to fill the bottles.

"This breeze by the stream feel nice."

After four bottles were filled, Riza decided to unclip her hair. She again ran her hand through the stream, then splashed the back of her neck, cooling her off instantly. She put her hair back up and filled the rest of the bottles. She placed the bucket in her left hand and one bottle in the right. She opened the bottle and took a drink. It felt really good to have the coldness. Once she felt more cooled off she got off her knees and stood. She brushed dirt from her legs and stood up straight. She was about to pick up the eight bottles on the ground when she heard something.

snap.

click.

Someone was behind her. She figured it was that same officer. The beat of the feet on the ground were exactly the same as the officer's. She slowly turned around about to tell him she was fine. But instead of looking that military private, she was looking down the barrel of a black riffle and at the face of the man holding the riffle. She dropped her bottle of water and the bucket and reached for her gun. Quickly she put her finger on the trigger.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Bells and Uniforms and Flowers, Oh My

Chapter Seventeen

"We are here to lay to rest a fallen solider. A member of the Amestris State Military has laid down their life so that we may live in peace and be able to tuck out children into bed without fear..."

In the front of a large crowd, a man known as Fuhrer Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist, stood silently. Colorful badges and rank bars adorned his navy blue jacket. White gloves with red alchemy circles on them, covered his hands and his black hair was slicked back. A large eye patch covered one eye and the other eye was black, distant and empty. His right hand was raised to a respectful salute, while his left hand was holding that of a small child's. This child was dressed in a mini version of the skirt dress uniform, the only difference, no rank. Her long black hair was brushed and tied back into a bun and she too was wearing white gloves, and in one hand was a single flower the other was an oversized military hat.

"We stand here today to wish our fallen comrade peace, serenity and happiness. Forever you will be remembered in the lives of those who live on. Please, may you rest in peace."

Navy blue dress uniforms arranging in all sizes; some skirts but mostly pants, stood behind and next to Roy Mustang. Matching blue Military hats were tucked under their arms, while their white gloved hands were raised into a salute. Every single personnel who had anything to go with the military of Amestris was saluting.

In the front of this VERY large crowd, stood three men. Two were slowly filling a hole with dirt, and the other, was holding a book, reading the final speech for the fallen. After the speech was over, the man with the book, closed the book and slowly walked away, heading to the back of the crowd. The men with the shovels finished filling the hole and then, they too left, following the other man.

"Rest in peace."

"Rest in peace, sir."

"Find rest, now."

The military personnel slowly began to leave, filing out of the cemetery slowly, but not before stopping at the grave to say a final good-bye. The little girl watched as the final person said 'good-bye', then leave. She released her grip on Roy's hand and walked to the stone. Then, like all the other's had done, she placed the hat on her head, and because of it's size, it fell over her eyes a little, causing her to tilt her head up slightly to see. She looked at the flower in her hand, then dropped it atop the fresh dirt. She looked at the flower, then the stone. She said a silent 'good-bye', looked back at the flower then ran back to her father where she gripped his leg tightly. He looked down at her.

"It's okay."

Roy spoke as he put his hand on her back. Death scared his child. She knew it meant the end. No more returning home to awaiting families. She clung tighter to his leg, turning once more to the stone, then back to his leg.

"Sir..."

Roy turned to his right and smiled. There standing next to him, was his beautiful wife Riza. Her hat was pulled slightly over her eyes, like everyone else. He smiled.

"Do you need a moment?"

"Just a small one."

"Trinity, come here, dear."

Riza bent down as the child ran to her mother. Riza picked her up and began to walk from the cemetery like all the other had done. Roy stood behind and watched his family walk away as rain clouds rolled in. His eyes then fell to the stone.

"Thanks. If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have Riza today. You deserve more then a promotion of two ranks, but they wouldn't let me. Again, thanks for everything. May you now rest in peace."

A memory from the recent war came flashing into his mind...

FLASHBACK

BANG!

BANG!

In a small military campsite, many personnel sat up straight and turned to face the forest. Emerging from a small tent was the Fuhrer.

"Report!"

He called out as he pulled on his shirt, carrying his jacket in his hands.

"Gunfire, sounds like enemy!"

The Fuhrer, Roy Mustang, ran to the edge of a forest path. Behind him, three soldiers appeared, aimed and ready.

"Sir! I saw a Brigadier General on that path getting water!"

Roy's face lost all expression. His eyes quickly scanned the crowd as he put his jacket on.

"Let's move men!"

And with that, the three soldiers and Roy ran down the path, guns pulled and ready. The path was dark and long as they ran. Soon, the sounds of the campsite and the glow of the fire disappeared in the back as the sounds of the rushing stream and glow of the moon became visible in front. As they rounded on the stream, Roy noticed a body lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. His pace picked up as he ran closer and closer. The body was that of a military officer. Then, he reached the stream. The results of a very small battle were seen along the edge of the water.

"On guard men!"

Roy ordered as he came to the water's edge. He looked quickly around. A dead officer and a dead Ishballian. He continued to look and he saw water bottles and a bucket kicked about.

"Brigadier General?"

Roy turned as he heard one of the men call. There, sitting on the ground leaning on a tree was Riza. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. Roy left the fallen men and ran to her, kneeling down next to her.'

"Are you hurt?"

"N...no."

"Men, check the other's."

The three men walked to the fallen and checked for life. There was none.

"Tell me, what happened?"

Roy put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she began to slowly calm down. She was amongst friends and was now protected. Roy scanned her body for injury and thats when he noticed her gun laying at the bottom of the stream.

"It...was empty."

She said out as he took a cloth from his pocket and wiped her face of sweat.

"Your gun? You said you had one left."

He helped her stand and she leaned on the tree, staring up between the leaves into the full moon's face. She was calmer now and was slowly relaxing. The other men left the Ishballian and all carried the body of the other solider. They stopped next to Roy and he turned to look at the fallen man. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He then removed his jacket and placed it over the man's face.

"Bring him straight into my tent and cover him completely with a blanket. Speak to no one of this, I will explain when I return."

The men nodded and continued to walk back to camp. Roy turned back to Riza. She looked down at him. Her eyes changed, they showed... fear. He stared with concern, deep into her eyes. Then, without notice, she leaned forward and fell into his arms. He held her close and let her lean on him, total un-military like behavior.

"It was a surprise attack. That one man."

Riza leaned her head on his shoulder, not crying. She held her dignity in as she told him the basic of what happened.

"He had me at gun point, and then I had him. I pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Then, Lieutenant Ha... a Lieutenant came and took the bullet for me. As the Ishballian fired, he jumped in front and saved me, then with his dying strength, he shot back and killed the Ishballian."

Riza closed her eyes as the whole scene flashed before her.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay."

They stood like that for a while longer. Roy knew why she was scared. He was scared too, and probably for the same reasons. Number one, they had a four-year-old waiting for them at home. Number two, they didn't want to die and leave her alone. After a moment more, Roy picked up her gun and helped her back to camp.

END FLASHBACK

Roy smiled and saluted once more. Then he turned on his heels and walked away after one last glance at the stone...

Jean Havoc

Loyal Brigadier General

Died Protecting And Serving

"Thanks."

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
